


Hands Of Raining Water

by SittingOnACornflake



Series: My Starrison Week 2020 [7]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, It's just a short thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake
Summary: Whenever George plays the guitar, Ringo likes to watch.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: My Starrison Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908394
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Starrison Week





	Hands Of Raining Water

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the free (and last argh) day. I thought I'd write a drabble :)
> 
> Actually, I'd never done that before and ended up rereading a lot of CelesteFitzgerald's amazing drabble series, Treasure These Few Words, to see how it works. Thank you!!! I had already loved reading them, and now they've also helped me a lot.
> 
> (The title comes from Gypsy by Suzanne Vega)

George plays the guitar with his thin, slender hands. The left one travels relentlessly from fret to fret, never one second late, making Ringo marvel at it. Meanwhile, his right hand plucks chords with natural ease.

Ringo can't keep his eyes off George's hands. It mesmerizes him, the sight of the guitarist engrossed in his playing. It makes him oblivious to everything else.

“Ritchie? You're doing it again!”

He shakes himself, meets his boyfriend’s gaze. George smiles.

Honestly, Ringo’s grateful he only gets to see his bandmates' bums when they perform. George’s hands are even more distracting than his back.

**Author's Note:**

> It's ALREADY the end of this wonderful week. I wish it lasted forever (especially because the end of the Starrison week is also the end of my holidays. Too bad.).
> 
> A million thanks Rufusrant and CelesteFitzgerald for organizing this event. You two are AMAZING. It was such a pleasure to be part of it and to see all this art/read all these fics. I'll miss it. We deserve more Starrison content :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you're all well!


End file.
